happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sniffles
|Portret=Beznazwy4.png | Płeć =Mężczyzna | Hobby =Czytanie Uczenie się Tworzenie wynalazków Próby zjadania mrówek | Gatunek =Mrówkojad | Kolor =Jasny niebieski | Krewni =Prehistoryczny Sniffles (daleki przodek) | Liczba_odcinków =58 | Sojusznicy = Toothy Giggles Cuddles Lumpy Flaky Nutty Lammy | Rywale = Mrówki Lifty Shifty Fliqpy | Obiekt_Westchnień = | Liczba_zabójstw =68 | Liczba zgonów =50 |Zgony w odc. regularnych=45 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych=1 |Zgony w Smoochies=3 |Zgony w Love Bites= |Zgony w HTF Break=1 | Debiut =Crazy Antics | Intro_serii_telewizyjnej = | Pierwsza_ofiara =Flaky | w_odcinku =Happy Trails cz.2 | Pierwszy_zgon =Crazy Antics |Aktorzy głosowi=Liz Stuart (2000 r. do dzisiaj) }} Sniffles jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Happy Tree Friends. Aparycja i sposób bycia Sklejone taśmą okulary oraz kieszonka na długopisy całkiem słusznie przydają jego postaci dość "nerdowskiego" wyglądu. Bardzo inteligentny i obdarzony wielkim talentem technicznym, Sniffles w wielu odcinkach pełni funkcję wynalazcy, lub lekarza, wykorzystującego efekty swojej pracy do pomagania przyjaciołom. Co niejednokrotnie prowadzi do ich śmierci. Z nietuzinkowymi zdolnościami bohatera w parze idzie również jego unikalny wygląd: nie posiada wystających siekaczy, zamiast typowego nosa w kształcie serca, ma ryjek mrówkojada, wąskie, stojące uszy oraz wlokący się za nim ogon. Jego "firmową" odzywką jest "Ah, ha!" które wypowiada zawsze, gdy wpadnie na pomysł rozwiązania problemu. Mimo swojej inteligencji, należy do postaci rzadko przeżywających odcinki. Status materialny Sniffles jest postacią dobrze usytuowaną, jako, że mieszka w wielkim domu- laboratorium w kształcie drzewa o metalowej elewacji i dodatkach takich jak anteny i przekaźniki satelitarne. Wszystkie swoje wynalazki konstruuje w domowym zaciszu, korzystając ze zgromadzonych wewnątrz narzędzi i materiałów. Charakter Sniffles jest postacią przyjazną i skorą do pomocy. Część z jego wynalazków powstała wyłącznie aby rozwiązać problem innej postaci (odc. Hole Lotta Love, Happy Trails cz.2, I've Got You Under My Skin). Na podstawie odcinków From Hero to Eternity, Random Acts of Silence, and All Work and No Play łatwo zauważyć, że przyjaźni się z Nutty'm, co więcej w odcinku False Alert udało mu się wyleczyć Nutty'ego z uzależnienia od słodyczy. Jest również, obok Toothy'ego, wielkim fanem Splendid'a, co można spostrzec w odcinkach Wrath of Con, Suck it up oraz A Sight for Sore Eyes. Jako mrówkojad, Sniffles jest cięty na mrówki i usiłuje zjeść któregokolwiek z przedstawicieli mrówczej rodziny, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. I o ile w odc. Blast From the Past udaje mu się to o tyle w reszcie odcinków ginie za ich sprawą. Wynalazki Sniffles-a Mimo, że wynalazki Sniffles'a należą do najbardziej zaawansowanych urządzeń w show, często przez przypadek, lub niekoniecznie ich ofiarą padają inne postacie a nawet sam Sniffles. * Rakieta kosmiczna (Happy Trails cz. 2) * Maska zasysająca (Suck it Up) * Plecak rakietowy (wątpliwe, jako, że ów przedmiot znajduje) (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) * Wielki magnes (wątpliwe, jak wyżej) (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) * Mikstura powiększająca (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) * Maszyna drążąca (A Hole Lotta Love) * Wehikuł czasu (Blast from the Past) * Zdalnie sterowany, metalowy odpowiednik papierowego samolociku typu "strzała" (A Sight for Sore Eyes) * Robo-mrówka (Tongue in Cheek) * Hełm, sterujący robo- mrówki, naśladującej ruchy operatora (Tongue in Cheek) * Pomniejszająca się łódź podwodna (I've Got You Under My Skin) * Istota ze śluzu (Pet Peeve) * Szybkostrzelna proca (Camp Pokeneyeout) * Hełm, transmitujący obraz snów na ekran telewizora (Dream Job) Odcinki Rola główna #Crazy Antics #Treasure These Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Tongue Twister Trouble #Spare Me #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck It Up #Sniffles' Science Smoochie #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #A Hole Lotta Love #Blast From The Past #Idol Curiosity #Tongue in Cheek #I've Got You Under My Skin #Wrath of Con #Pet Peeve #Dream Job Rola dodatkowa #Remains to be Seen #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Aw Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Peas in a Pod #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Buns of Steal #Camp Pokeneyeout Pojawia się #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy #YouTube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Spare Tire #Kringle Frosty #Happy New Year #Moppin Up Zabójstwa Zgony Odcinki internetowe i telewizyjne #Crazy Antics: jego klatka piersiowa eksploduje. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: zostaje pochłonięty przez ruchome piaski w piaskownicy (powstałe za sprawą oddziaływania Przeklętego Posążka). #Boo Do You Think You Are?: jego głowa zostaje pokancerowana przez sztuczną rękę. #Tongue Twister Trouble: wpada w przerębel i zamarza w bloku lodu. (dyskusyjne, jako, że mógł przeżyć na podobnej zasadzie co Cro-Marmot) #Spare Me: dekapitacja na skutek rzutu kulą do kręgli, do której przyssał się ryjkiem. #Happy Trails: jego głowa eksploduje na skutek wzrostu temperatury, gdy rakieta, którą leci, zbliżyła się do Słońca. #Class Act: ginie w eksplozji szkoły. #A Hard Act to Swallow: na skutek podwiązania aorty, serce nadyma się, zalewa krwią narządy wewnętrzne, wreszcie eksploduje, rozrywając korpus. #Remains to be Seen: zabity przez ciężarówkę wiozącą chemikalia. Wstawszy z martwych jako zombie, zostaje ponownie zabity na skutek eksplozji nabrzmiałego mózgu zombie- Flippy'ego. #Suck it Up!: jego ciało zostaje wciągnięte przez zasysającą maskę, zmiażdżone i upchnięte na kształt walca. #Stealing the Spotlight: ginie spalony na wiór przez intensywne oświetlenie świąteczne domu Lumpy'ego. (wątpliwa śmierć poza kadrem) #From A to Zoo: rozerwany na kawałki przez wściekłego pawiana. #Kringle Frosty: Nabity na nartę Lumpy'ego. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: zmiażdżony przez wózek roller-coastera z Giggles oraz Petunią na pokładzie. #From Hero to Eternity: rozczłonkowany wraz z Nutty'm, na skutek obijania się o ściany domku na drzewie, użytego jako kij baseballowy, przez Splendid'a. #Party Animal: poćwiartowany przez ostre narzędzia wbite w beczkę, toczącą się w dół zbocza dzięki Fliqpy'emu. #Ipso Fatso: rozjechany, przez wyrwaną z oprawy, bieżnię z Disco Bear'em. #Doggone It: zabity przez kałamarnicę olbrzymią. #Concrete Solution: rozbija głowę o kierownicę na skutek kolizji. #Who's to Flame?: poszatkowany przez odłamki szkła z pękającej szyby. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: rozerwany przez przepoławiane drzewo. #As You Wish!: zmiażdżony przez rakietę. #Take a Hike: kilkukrotnie nadziany głową na ostrą skałę. #Dunce Upon a Time: rozczłonkowanie na skutek gry Olbrzyma Lumpy'ego w "trzy kubki", gdy ukrywał się w jednym z nich. #Gems the Breaks: po "zatrzymaniu się" autobusu na Splendid'zie, wspólnie z Cuddles'em i Toothy'm wylatuje przez przednią szybę i trafia do pracującego rębaka. #A Hole Lotta Love: zatłuczony na śmierć, przez lecące z dużą prędkością puszki z fasolą. #Mime to Five: tonie w oceanie (dyskusyjne, jako, że po przypadkowym nadepnięciu przez Petunię, wypluwa większość połkniętej wody). #Blast From the Past: zmiażdżony przez wehikuł czasu ze swoją wersją z przeszłości na pokładzie. Po czym wersja ta oraz kolejne giną w ten sam sposób w nieskończonej pętli czasu. #Idol Curiosity: rozcięty wpół przez szczelinę, będącą egzekutorem klątwy Przeklętego Posążka. #Aw, Shucks!: oderwanie kończyn, przez ogromne ziarno pop-cornu. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: zmiażdżony przez wielkie okulary- znak reklamowy gabinetu okulistycznego. #Wingin' It: pocięty na części przez wózek samolotowy. #Tongue in Cheek: kontrolowany przez mrówki, skręca wiosło, zawiązane na własnym języku, by to, unosiwszy się jak śmigło, wyrwało mu organy wraz z językiem. #I've Got You Under My Skin: przepołowiony przez właz, pomniejszającego się pojazdu, po czym zgnieciony przez przewracający się stół. #In a Jam: wyrwanie języka wraz z organami wewnętrznymi, przez przypadkowe wkręcenie się języka w szpulę taśmy sprzętu nagrywającego. #Double Whammy cz.1: przebity wieloma strzałami z łuku, przez Flippy'ego. (moment śmierci poza kadrem) #Peas in a Pod: przy próbie wypolerowania jego okularów przez klona Lumpy'ego, jego twarz zostaje spolerowana do kości. #Wrath of Con: zmiażdżony przez gruzy zawalonego budynku. #Something Fishy: rozcięty na pół przez flagę. #See You Later, Elevator: przecięty wzdłuż, przez zatrzaskujące się drzwi windy. #Moppin Up: rozbija czaszkę, przewracając się na mokrej podłodze. #Random Acts of Silence: przebity dwoma ołówkami przez oczodoły. #Breaking Wind: zatruwa się gazami Splendid'a i / lub zostaje spalony po ich zapłonie przez Petunię. (poza kadrem). #By the Seat of Your Pants: jego głowa zostaje rozcięta wpół. #All Work and No Play: głowa rozpryśnięta przez zbyt silny chwyt koparki Lumpy'ego. #Buns of Steal: na skutek wbicia w tył głowy drewnianej deski. #Pet Peeve: rozpołowiona głowa przez płytę chodnikową. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Jet: wykrwawienie, na skutek oderwania rąk, przy zbyt gwałtownym starcie plecaka rakietowego. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Magnet: przebity i rozcięty przez liczne ostre narzędzia, przyciągnięte przez magnes. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Mix: po wypiciu mikstury powiększającej, jego organy rosną, wyrywają się z ciała wypełniając ekran, wreszcie miażdżą Sniffles'a. Ciekawostki *Sniffles jest pierwszą postacią, grającą jako jedyny z głównych bohaterów w odcinku (Crazy Antics). *Sniffles jest jak na razie jedyną postacią u której widoczne były paznokcie. W odc. Tongue in Cheek, mrówki wykorzystują ten fakt, by wyrwać jeden z nich i umieścić sól w ranie. *Mimo wielkiej inteligencji, czasem brakuje mu zdrowego rozsądku. *Jest jedyną postacią reprezentującą zwierzę, które nie występuje w Ameryce Północnej. *Na podstawie odc. Blast from the Past można stwierdzić, że to on zapoczątkował antagonizmy między mrówkami a mrówkojadami, poprzez zjedzenie prehistorycznej mrówki na oczach prehistorycznego Sniffles'a, który zaczął go naśladować. *Możliwe, że jego kieszonka na długopisy jest tak naprawdę przytwierdzona do noszonej przez niego koszuli w kolorze ciała. *Jego postać, mogła zostać zainspirowana postacią mrówkojada z show "Różowa Pantera", obaj są niebiescy, nie potrafią łapać mrówek i doznają krzywd przy próbach. *Ma najwięcej występów jako jedyna postać w odcinku. *Sniffles jest jednym z dwóch wyłącznie mięsożernych bohaterów serialu. Drugim jest Russell. *Jest jedną z dwóch postaci które zabiły Mole'a, więcej razy niż Mole zabił je. Drugą jest Giggles *Jest jedyną, poza Cub'em, postacią męską, której głosu użycza kobieta. *Jego ryjek był długi przez dwa pierwsze sezony serii internetowej. Od odcinka Suck it Up! i na potrzeby serii telewizyjnej, skrócono go. *Większość z przypisywanych mu zabójstw, "zawdzięcza" swoim wynalazkom. *Postacie których nie zabił nigdy to: Disco Bear, Pop, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot i Splendid. *Z kolei nigdy nie zabili go: Handy, Cub, Flaky, Cro-Marmot i Lammy. *Mimo roli głównej w odc. The Wrong Side of the Tracks i Wrath of Con ma w nich znaczenie postaci epizodycznej. *Podobnie jak Handy oraz Cub czasami zdaje się nie przejmować krzywdą, lub śmiercią innych: **W A Sight for Sore Eyes śmierć Toothy'ego przez rozcięcie głowy wpół, nie robi na nim wrażenia. **W In a Jam, wspólnie z Handy'm, zdaje się nie przejmować, gdy pęknięta struna gitary rozcięła Cuddles'owi oko. **W We're Scrooged! opuszcza sklep Lumpy'ego, po tym jak ten ulega wypadkowi w którym traci oko. **W Concrete Solution nie reaguje na widok nabitego na pręty ciała Mole'a na stojącej przed jego ambulansem, ciężarówce. **W Pet Peeve wiedząc o żrącym działaniu śluzu swego pupila, po zdjęciu go z nogi Lumpy'ego, nie próbuje uratować jego kończyny. *Handy, Lumpy i Giggles to jego najczęstsze ofiary. *Podobnie jak rzeczywiste mrówkojady, ma słaby wzrok, dlatego korzysta z okularów. **I w odróżnieniu od nich, ma zęby. *Jest jedyną ofiarą mrówek oraz Mittens. *Jedyne odcinki w których gra rolę główną, które przeżył to Blast from the Past (zależy jak rozpatrywać zamknięcie w pętli czasu) oraz Dream Job (jedynie doświadczając koszmarów sennych związanych ze śmiercią). *Śmierć Sniffles'a w odc. Tongue in Cheek jest uznawana za jedną najdłuższych, najbrutalniejszych i najbardziej bolesnych ze wszystkich śmierci w serialu. *Mimo bycia "nerdem" w odc. Idol Curiosity, jest przedstawiony jako bardzo sprawny fizycznie, mimo, że w odc. Spare Me ma problem z udźwignięciem kuli do kręgli. *Lumpy pojawił się we wszystkich odcinkach serii telewizyjnej w których Sniffles miał rolę główną. *Sniffles i Mole to jedyne postacie cały czas noszące okulary. *Sniffles, początkowo, miał być wiewiórką. *Sniffles ma najdłuższy język ze wszystkich postaci. *Sniffles pojawia się jako boss w opartej o uniwersum HTF grze na urządzenia mobilne: Deadeye Derby. *Jest gejem, o czym świadczył jego związek z Nuttym (reszta sezonu 3). Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wszyscy, poza orłem i niedźwiedziem